


My Four Warriors

by BrokenxHappiness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: Soonyoung drowns his nights with the loud music booming in the night club. His body moves to the beat, eyes drawn shut, letting the rhythm of the music guide his body all through the night as he tries to forget the ache in his heart.Wonwoo speeds pass stop signs in his motorbike, the wind running through his hair. Riding his bike dangerously close to passing cars. Turning swiftly and carelessly as he ignored the red lights. He let the adrenaline fill his emptiness.Jun was tackled once again, losing his touch in the game he was once called a champion for. Again and again he missed the shot. Filled with frustration, he removed his helmet and threw it to the ground, storming his way out of the ice rink in the middle of the game.Mingyu rests on the bleachers, his towel covering his face. The ball rolled to his side, causing him to stir. He heard his teammates calling out for him. He got up, holding the ball in his hands. He simply dropped the ball back to his feet before taking his things and left.Just a couple years back, these four were an inseparable group of friends.A single love complication left them barely sparing a glance at the other.





	My Four Warriors

~Seven years ago~

These boys were your typical bunch of rowdy, ten year old boys. Soonyoung is the prankster who gets the group roaring in laughter. Mingyu is the clumsy one who's always amusing the group with his unintentional body gag. Jun and Wonwoo are the perfect pair that never fails to come up with the lamest jokes and puns found under the sun.

Their bond was strong. They couldn't remember a moment in their lives that they've spent without the gang.

It wasn't much of a shocker when the entire group ended up with the same taste, falling for the new kid in the neighbourhood.

Who'd to blame them, when an adorable kid with the brightest smile moved into town.

Being the nosy bunch they were, they peeped from side of Mingyu’s porch, watching the new neighbours move into the house opposite Mingyu’s. Their attention were caught by a boy who was roughly around their age.

The son was happily helping his parents take the boxes out of the moving truck and bringing them into the house. They watch in awe as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, his hazel brown hair stuck to the sides of his face, which was still looking undoubtedly gorgeous.

A soccer ball fell out of one of the boxes that the new kid was trying to carry, rolling towards the boys’ direction. Without missing a beat, all four of them left their hiding spot, running to catch the ball, in hopes to be the heroic one to return it to the cutie.

As all four of them reached the ball at the same time, their fought over the ball, arguing back and forth who got to it first. That was until the new kid clear his throat, gaining the attention upon himself.

“Erm, that's my ball.. But if you guys want it so bad.. I guys you guys can have it.” He gave the boys a stunning wide grin.

The four guys stared at his face, all four pairs of hand still held onto the ball as it was being held out towards him.

The boy laughed and retrieved his ball. Extending his hand forward, he introduced himself to the group.

“Hi! I'm Lee Seokmin!” His smile stretches from one ear to the other.

XXX

 

That was how it began. The whole group piling after Seokmin like little puppies desperate for love and affection.

Wonwoo tried to be subtle about it. Offering to give Seokmin a ride (on his bicycle) home after school, even though if it were any other situation, he'd rather die than to go the extra mile for anyone else if it requires him to move a muscle.

The rest believes in the motto:

_**‘Go big or go Home!’** _

Soonyoung would try to swoon Seokmin with his fancy dance skills. Seokmin would always be filled with smiles and laughter as Soonyoung twirls him around the living room. Trying his best to sashay his way to Seokmin’s heart.

Mingyu would invite Seokmin to his backyard to show off his basketball skills. Taking up every opportunity to show off his growing muscle. More often than not, Seokmin would playfully roll his eyes saying, “Yea yeah Gyu. You sure ARE strong.” His words dipped in sarcasm. To which Mingyu would smirk and reply, “ Just you wait. I'll be a tall and muscular basketball player in school.”

Jun would often bring Seokmin to the skating rink before the start of his ice hockey training. Spending hours trying to teach Seokmin to skate. This would often leads to Seokmin almost falling over as Jun catches.

At the spark of the moment, Jun says, “I think I just caught you falling for me” Giving Seokmin his signature wink.

Seokmin would then push him off laughing and complaining, “you literally do this EVERYTIME!”

At the end of the year, on Christmas morning, the four knocked on Seokmin’s door, to which his mum was greeted to four lovely Sunflowers.

“Boys I'm flattered but I have a feeling these aren't for me?” Mrs Lee joked, amused when the boys realised that it wasn't Seokmin who answered the door.

When the four boys finally presented the flowers to Seokmin, he has never looked happier. He took all four of the sunflowers and hugged them all tight.

“Seokmin we really like you!” they four blurted out in unison.

Yet, being the oblivious kid that he was, he happily chirped.

“Awee guys! I like all of you too!”

Seokmin pulled all four of them to a hug.

The guys didn't clarify their intended message but they let him be, as their ten year old hearts melted in seeing Seokmin genuinely happy.

 

~ Two Years Ago ~

 

As years passed, the boys continued chasing after the oblivious boy. Openly flirting with the cutie who never sees the true intentions hidden behind their efforts. Turning Fifteen, the boys had gotten more courageous with their actions.

After years of pent up emotions, some of them are bound to break.

And they did.

_Two of them gave in._

Jun and Mingyu individually had made plans in secret to confess to Seokmin on the last day before spring break.

Their secret plans however were exposed when they were caught in the act by the other.

Jun was in the classroom early in the morning on the last day of school before spring break. He was practicing his words out loud over and over again.

“Seokmin, it's been Five years since I've first met you. And I've been having these feelings that I've kept withi-” His words were cut when his attention was caught by the sound of Soonyoung who had dropped his bag in utter disbelief.

“S-soon.. I-i..” Jun began stammering.

XXX

 

Jeon Wonwoo was cycling to school when he passed a florist. He would've casually cycled past if he hadn't seen Mingyu inside the store. Curious, he parked his bicycle outside the shop and walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he heard his friend's words.

“Yes, just his name it's fine. S-E-O-K-M-I-N. Yes thank you.”

Only when the florist notices Wonwoo and greeted him, did Mingyu turned around. His eyes grew wide in seeing his friend's face.

“H-hyung”

XXX

 

That day, after school, all four of them raced up to Seokmin. Holding him back after the final school bell had rang.

Once again all four of them confessed to him, laying their hearts out for Seokmin to choose.

Seokmin hesitates, opening his mouth to speak, but no words left him. His usual smile fell and was replaced by a sad look on his face. They noticed that he's eyes were puffy and his face was pale.

Seokmin gave them all a weak smile.

“I'm sorry guys. I can't make a choice. I love each and every one of you.”

Seokmin gave them a final smile before he grabbed his bag and exited the classroom, leaving them feeling dumbstruck.

That day shook their friendship.

Jun and Mingyu’s secret plans for a private confessions was seen as an act of betrayal.

In the next few days, they didn't talk to each other. With the addition of Seokmin’s refusal to choose, it felt to them like an instant rejection. They didn't contact each other for days.

None of them gave in.

That was until they tried contacting Seokmin, whose phone was disengaged.

No one could reach him.

When they finally decided to meet up at Mingyu’s, despite they weren't able to properly face each other, they collectively went over to knock on Seokmin’s door.

They waited, to which there were no response.

As they left for their own separate ways, a small boy called for their attention.

“Yah! Are you guys looking for Seokmin Hyung?” The boy called out.

“Oh, Chan. Do you happen to know where is he?” Mingyu asked Seokmin’s next door neighbour.

Chan shrugged his shoulders. The boys sighed in disappointment.

“I don't know where exactly he went. But I heard that his family moved out. They didn't sell the place coz they said they're coming back someday. But they had to leave coz of Seokminie Hyung.” The boys simply stated before turning to return back to his home.

The boys spent their entire spring break wondering where Seokmin’s family had went off to. Their tried asking their parents about it but none of the adults seem to want to talk about it. They simply just brushed it off and changed the topic.

As time passed the group became more distant.

It was was a minor dispute over a small decision to confess.

However, to them, that decision had broke the group's trust the had in one another.

With the addition of Seokmin rejecting them all and fleeing the next moment, the boys could help but feel horribly crushed.

Even when school resumed, Seokmin was nowhere to be found.

His seat stayed vacant for two years.

XXX

 

~Present Times ~

 

Soonyoung drowns his nights with the loud music booming in the night club. His body moves to the beat, eyes drawn shut, letting the rhythm of the music guide his body all through the night as he tries to forget the ache in his heart.

Wonwoo speeds around in his motorbike, the wind running through his hair. Riding his bike dangerously close to the passing cars. Turning swiftly and carelessly as he ignored the red lights. He let the adrenaline fill his emptiness.

Jun was tackled once again, losing his touch in the game he was once called a champion for. Again and again he missed the shot. Filled with frustration, he removed his helmet and threw it to the floor, storming his way out of the ice rink in the middle of the game.

Mingyu rests on the bleachers, his towel covering his face as the annoying sound of his teammates’ shoes squeaking against the waxed floor made his jaw clench. The ball rolled to his side, causing him to stir. He heard his teammates calling out for him. He got up, holding the ball in his hands. His teammates watched him, aware of his angsty mood these days. He simply dropped the ball back to his feet before taking his things and left.

Just a couple years back, these four were an inseparable group of friends.

But today, they couldn't even face each other as the ache of a broken heart and the loss of trust raised the barrier between their friendship.

As the school bell rang, indicating the start of their first period, Jun didn't bother lifting his head off the table. Even when the teacher entered the class, he continued sleeping on his table.

Soonyoung was sitting at the last row, by the window. He had his headphones on, blasting the latest EDM music in his ears as he watched the birds that flew by.

Mingyu sat behind Wonwoo, swirling his pen distractedly with his fingers. Occasionally annoying the class by clicking it again and again.

Wonwoo sat quietly in his seat, not glancing a peep to acknowledge the arrival of his teacher. His nose buried in the spine of his book.

“Good Morning class! Would someone please wake Jun up? And tell Soonyoung to turn off his music before I confiscate his phone again!”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and slammed his book shut before kicking the side of Jun’s chair to wake the boy up.

Mingyu threw a balled up piece of paper to Soonyoung, who snapped his attention to the tall boy sitting two seats away from him. Mingyu scoffed before pointing to the teacher with his clicked pen.

“Thank you boys. We have a new, well not so new student, joining us today. I'm sure that most of you here still remembers him. I want all of you to give him a warm welcome.”

Their ears perked up upon hearing the news.

Despite its been two were since they've last heard any piece of information about Seokmin’s whereabouts, they were still hoping to hear news about him. Any sign of his return.

The four boys watched anxiously as a tall, skinny figured walked through the doors and into the classroom. He had the same brown hair and tan skin that they remember too clearly.

“Hello everyone, I hope that you all remember me! I'm Lee Seokmin!”

The boy greeted the class with the same enthusiasm he did seven years ago, in the middle of the streets, when he had just moved in. The guys felt a painful tug in their hearts as their beloved Smiles had returned.

Seokmin took the seat he had left vacant for two years. The class had left that seat alone, or else if anyone dared touch that seat, they'd have to put up with a fight against the four guys.

It happened once to poor Seungkwan, who had utterly forgot about Seokmin’s seat and happily dragged the chair off to use as a step during their class spring cleaning.

Mingyu shouted at Seungkwan to get his filthy shoes off Seokmin’s seat. Vernon managed to catch Seungkwan who fell off the chair in shock. Wonwoo sent a death glare to the shivering boy as Jun dragged it back to its original spot. Using the rag he had at hand, Soonyoung wiped off the shoe prints Seungkwan had left on the chair.

The whole class were shook and till this day, not a single soul dared to use that chair, not even the teachers were given leeway.

Seokmin happily took his seat as though the two years that swept by was all just a dream of theirs.

The four of them exchanged uncertain glances at each other. However, when their eyes met the other, they quickly turned away.

As the bell rang, stating the end of third period, and indicating that it was time for lunch, the class started filling out of the room. Seokmin packed his stuff and happily made his way out of the room, not sparing a single glance at any of their direction. They watched as once again Seokmin left them in utter disbelief.

Jun stood up, wanting to chase after Seokmin, but he couldn't take a step. He froze, not daring to actually face the one he'd been longing to see for two years.

Mingyu got off his chair and ran out of the class. The rest of the boys watched as their former friend ran after Seokmin.

The halls were crowded with students hurrying to their next class whilst others made a beeline to the cafeteria.

Mingyu peered over the heads of the crowd, unable to spot Seokmin.

Mingyu ran.

He ran to the place he knew he'd find Seokmin.

He pushed the doors of the school gym. There he sat. On the third row of the bleachers, trying to spin a basketball on his finger, but failing hard.

Mingyu walked over to Seokmin, hiding his hands in his pockets, feeling uncertain with himself. He didn't know what to do, let alone what to say to the guy he's been missing for two years.

He stood in front of the first row of seats, facing Seokmin, who gave Mingyu a warm smile. That smile, how it sparked the loving fire in Mingyu’s heart.

Mingyu let his gaze fall to the floor, not knowing what to say.

“Yah!” Seokmin called for Mingyu’s attention.

Mingyu lifted his head to face Seokmin, and instinctively caught the basketball that was thrown to him.

“It's been seven years. Let's see if you've attained that basketball skills that you've always insisted on having.”

Seokmin smirked as he stood up and took a great jump off the third row and landed a foot away from Mingyu. Seokmin winced at the impact of the jump, but quickly laughed and gave Mingyu another challenging look.

Mingyu threw the ball from his spot and scored a perfect shot. Seokmin raised an eyebrow before clapping his hands slowly.

“I'm impressed. But I bet I can still beat your ass!”

Seokmin took the ball and began dribbling circles around Mingyu. Mingyu laughed as he tried stealing the ball from Seokmin. He felt something warm brewing in the pits of his stomach, something he thought had been dead for the past few months. He felt a smile spread across his face as he played along with Seokmin.

His love for the boy rekindled and grew stronger than ever before.

Soonyoung watched from the gap of the gym doors as Mingyu playfully chased after the ball. His heart fell at the sight of Seokmin being happy with another. He turned on his heels and walked away.

Finally after the hundredth try, Mingyu caught the ball. In actual fact, he roughly snatched it from Seokmin, mid-dribble. In shock, Seokmin tripped over his own two feet and came crashing to the floor. He let out a soft groan, clutching his rib. Mingyu dropped to his knees, placing a hand on Seokmin’s shoulder, genuinely concerned.

That was until Seokmin erupted in a fit of laughter.

“Yah! You scared me there!” Mingyu whined and pouted, flopping onto the floor beside Seokmin.

Seokmin sat up and wiped off an imaginary tear. He continued beaming at Mingyu, innocence radiating off his face.

Mingyu felt his chest tightened.

_‘God! Seven years I couldn't get over this guy! It's driving me insane!’_

Maybe it was the years of pent up emotions or the overwhelming feeling to see Seokmin back again, in flesh. Mingyu lost control of himself and leaned forward, gently pulling Seokmin’s face closer.

Mingyu shut his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips against Seokmin’s which were soft and gentle. The kissed ended as fast as it began. Mingyu pulled himself back, apologising profusely. Seokmin sat back looking a little shocked.

“I-I'm sorry! I didn't meant to.. it's just” He fumbled over his words, his brain a mess.

Seokmin dropped his shocked expression and regained a warm smile. He shook his head.

“No it's okay. I understand. Two years must've felt like a very long time. I-” The school bell rang, cutting off Seokmin’s words.

“I guess we better go to class!” Seokmin stood up, extending a hand to pull Mingyu up.

The two walked back to class. The air between them was light as Seokmin talked about how excited he was for Geography class.

The day resumed almost as though the kissed shared between the two didn't happen.

But Mingyu could still feel the hot, tingling feeling at the edges of his lips, the spot which touched Seokmin’s. He couldn't help himself but to stare at the boy throughout the rest of the day.

XXX

 

It was the final period for Seokmin. Mingyu had to meet his coach regarding his poor behaviour during practice and Soonyoung still had final period. Jun was stuck in detention for ditching the previous match which led the school to lose the game as their star player bailed on them.

Just as Seokmin took one step out of the school gates, a large motorbike stopped in front of him.

“Hey Seok. Want a ride?” Wonwoo nodded to the vacant seat behind him, offering Seokmin an extra helmet.

“Woah! This is an upgrade from that tacky green bike!” Seokmin awed, accepting the offer.

He buckled down the helmet and took a seat. He leaned against Wonwoo, wrapping his arms around the boy wearing the black leather jacket. Seokmin intertwined his fingers together and leaned his head against Wonwoo’s back. He could hear Wonwoo’s heart beating hard against his chest.

Wonwoo is not one to flaunt his emotions for Seokmin and had always been the subtly loving one.

Once in awhile, Seokmin would find cheesy love notes stuck to his textbook with words like;

“Keep smiling gorgeous!”

“You look great in that blue cardigan today!”

Seokmin had always known that it was Wonwoo, because first thing's first, he could recognise that fancy cursive handwriting anywhere. Secondly, Wonwoo uses the same leaf-shaped post-it on his own notes. And thirdly, Seokmin had actually caught Wonwoo in the act of placing the note in his book without Wonwoo noticing.

He came back to class during break to take his phone that he had left in his bag and caught Wonwoo flipping through his textbook, pasting the note inside before returning the book back into Seokmin’s bag.

Seokmin waited five minutes after Wonwoo left the class to retrieve his phone. Wonwoo didn't suspect a thing, believing that he was a convincing anonymous admirer.

Wonwoo rode carefully through the neighbourhood. He took note of the red lights and drove in a safe distance from other cars. There was no longer a need to let the adrenaline fill up his void. With Seokmin clinging dearly onto him, he felt his heart flutter within him.

He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face when he felt Seokmin hug Wonwoo a little bit tighter when they stopped at a red light.

“Do you have any plans for now?” Wonwoo asked over the loud roar of his bike.

He felt Seokmin shook his head against his back. Wonwoo brought them over to the park.

He unbuckled his helmet and hung it onto the bike handle. He laughed to himself before poking the arms that were still wrapped around his waist.

“Oh we're done?” Seokmin asked before pulling his hands back.

“Wahh I take back my words on that tacky green bike of yours. I'd have those old two wheelers over this scary thing any day.” Seokmin said as he shakily gave Wonwoo his helmet back.

Wonwoo scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully, burying his hands deep in his pockets.

Wonwoo’s eyes followed Seokmin who freely ran towards the entrance of the park. Seokmin turned and extended a hand to Wonwoo.

Losing his cool facade, Wonwoo bashfully took Seokmin’s hand.

The two walked down the peaceful pathway.

Seokmin turned to Wonwoo suddenly.

Started by the sudden halt, Wonwoo raised a concerned eyebrow to Seokmin. Seokmin digged into his pocket, pulling out a bunch of green paper filled with cursive writing.

“So when would I be getting another one of these in my textbook, Mr-Secret-Admirer?” Seokmin teased.

Seokmin laughed as he watch Wonwoo’s cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

Letting go of Seokmin’s hand, he waved both of his hands in front of him in denial.

“E-eyy N-Noo.. Who said that was m-me? Probably some romantic gentleman out there. That's not me. I didn't wrote that down!” He choked on his statement.

Seokmin pouted and glanced over the notes.

“Well, that's a pity then, these were really starting to melt my heart. It's okay I'll find this amazing fella and tell him how grateful I am! I think it's probably Jun!” Seokmin shrugged re-reading the cute messages.

“WHAT NO! IT IS ME! SEE? THAT'S MY FAVOURITE GREEN LEAFY PAPER WITH MY HANDWRITING ON IT! I WROTE THEM TO YOU! NOT JUN! NOT ANYONE ELSE!” Wonwoo snatched the letters off Seokmin’s hand and pointed squarely at his own chest.

Seokmin burst out laughing.

“HAH! Caught YA! I knew it was you. I literally caught you the act once.”

Wonwoo’s blush deepened. Seokmin happily took back the notes and kept them back in his pocket. He happily walked off. Wonwoo ran and caught up to Seokmin, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to face him.

“Wait.. if you knew it was me all along.. Why do you only mention it now?” Wonwoo’s voice dropped to a whisper.

Seokmin smiled and ran his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair, pushing back the loose strands of hair on his forehead. Seokmin placed a gentle hand on Wonwoo’s cheek.

“I've always know that you were a silent lover. You had always shown your care in silence. Taking care of your three friends without wanting to make a scene out of it. I didn't say anything because I knew that once you found out that i know, you'd shy away into your shell. Don't be afraid to reach out Woo. You don't have to speed past life's journeys. Learn to appreciate the adventure.”

Wonwoo’s felt the void in his heart fill with great warmth. It felt so much better than to fill it with worthless adrenaline rush.

Wonwoo smiled and placed a soft, loving kiss onto Seokmin’s cheek. It was a gentle peck that didn't escalated further than that. Seokmin’s eyes hinted a tinge of sadness and before Wonwoo could question it, Seokmin dropped his hold on Wonwoo’s cheek to hold the boy's hand.

Seokmin pulled Wonwoo along, chattering about how much he had missed the neighbourhood.

XXX

 

Seokmin woke up the next morning with a heavy feeling in his chest. He could barely sleep well the night before, tossing and turning in his bed.

The four boys filled his thought all through the night.

He sat himself up and took a sip from the glass of water his mum had left for him by his bedside table.

It was Saturday, which meant there's no school for the day. Seokmin got out of bed and dragged his feet to the window. He peeped between the drawn curtains.

There he was, on his front porch, spinning the ball with his pinky. Seokmin watched as Mingyu played with the basketball, aimlessly throwing it in the air before catching it back.

He looked at the clock that hung in his room. It was 8:05am. He chuckles softly to himself.

Although Mingyu was one to constantly whine about being sleepy 24/7, he was always the first of the four to be awake.

Seokmin often fights the urge to ask why he was constantly awake at around the same time every Saturday chilling at his front porch for almost an hour before heading towards his backyard to practice. Only when he tries saying the question aloud did he realise how stalkerish he sounded. As such he refrained from asking the question.

Saturday morning, it also meant that in two hours, Jun would be in the ice rink an hour earlier before his training began to practice on his own. Or how it was in the past, he'd attempt to teach Seokmin to skate.

Each session, Seokmin would have to bite his own tongue to stop himself from telling Jun how he had a huge trauma of skiing and skating in an ice rink is not in any position any better for him.

Despite his intense fear of skating, he'd never want to put the sessions to an end. Aside from the lame jokes and cringe worthy pickup lines, Seokmin truly loved how Jun was willing to go slow for him. Holding his shaking hand all the way through. He loved how skating really brings out the soft side of Jun.

By the time Seokmin got out of the shower and dressed, it was well over 8:45am.

He got down to the kitchen to find his parents who greeted him with a full course meal for breakfast.

“Morning?” He greeted as he eyed the morning feast.

“Oh! You're up early Min! We were about to wake you for breakfast.” His mother chirped as she poured a glass of melon milk for her son.

“Morning Min. I’m finishing up with the last pancake. You can start digging in first.” His dad greeted from behind the stove.

Seokmin cautiously took his seat. To have breakfast all set wasn't a usual sight in the Lee household. His entire family was filled with heavy sleepers who would sleep the day away if it wasn't for life commitments like work or school.

“Fancy.. What's up?” Seokmin tried to ask casually as he stabs a piece of bacon with his fork.

He brings the piece of bacon to his face but stops right in front of his lips. Usually he'd dig in instantly. Food was his love, Food was his life.

But he just can't seem to find the appetite to eat. He let his fork down, taking a sip of the milk. Choking at how his favourable drink tasted bitter in this throat. He heard a soft disappointed sigh from his parents. He pretends he didn't catch it.

“Sorry Dad! I'm actually on a run to catch up with the guys. I'm meeting Jun now to ski. Like old times.” Seokmin gave his parents his charming smile.

Seokmin’s mom gently caresses his cheek.

“You sure you're alright with this Min?” His mom’s voice drops her usual chirpy tone.

Seokmin scrunched up his nose playfully and nodded his head. He kissed both his parents before turning to the door.

As the oak door shut behind him, he let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before smiling and heading for Jun’s house.

Seokmin knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Three tries later, he heard footsteps approaching the front door.

“Seokmin ah. What are you doing here?” Jun asked, unsure if the boy standing in front of him was real or if it was still just part of the dream he had.

Seokmin was disappointed to see Jun still in his pajamas. By now, he would usually be on his way to pick up Seokmin. He felt disheartened how so much had changed over the course of a few years.

Seokmin grinned at Jun, dangling the pair of skates he was holding in the air.

“It's time for practice sleepy head! Or are you just gonna let me fall for you all by my self?” Seokmin teased.

Seokmin noticed how Jun’s eyes fell to the floor, avoiding his gaze.

Jun scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Erm.. I'm not going for training today. I'm sort of benched.” Jun laughed uncomfortably.

Seokmin understood his emotions. Ice hockey was Jun's passion. His true pride and joy. Before Seokmin had left, he'd hear Jun go on and on about his match and all.

Seokmin gave Jun a comforting pat on the shoulder allowing his hand to drop to Jun’s arms.

“Hey just coz you're free from training, doesn't mean you're free from me!” Seokmin inserts an evil laugh at the end.

Seokmin raised his eyebrow mischievously as he tries to entice the boy. Letting out a defeated sigh, he invited Seokmin in to wait in his room as he gets ready.

Seokmin wondered around the room. On the dresser, there was a scatter of medals and trophies for a series of sports all throughout Jun's childhood. He never knew that Jun was an award winning martial arts expert.

His eyes fell onto one humble looking medal hung onto the side of Jun’s mirror.

He brushed his thumb against the carving of Jun’s name on a handmade medal. He remembered the day he made that for Jun the day he lost the hockey tryouts a couple of years back.

After a whole afternoon sitting on the front porch with Jun as he cried his eyes out, Seokmin got home and started crafting.

Seokmin had used the bottom of an empty tin can and carved out Jun's name using a nail he found in his dad's toolbox. As a result, with countless of cuts all over his palm and fingers, he managed to craft a decent looking award.

He didn't think that Jun would've kept the worthless medal when he had won all those championship awards.

“That was honestly the best day of my life. You filled me with the great determination to work harder for next year's tryouts. I felt like a champion, even before all these worthless awards.”

Seokmin turned to see Jun leaning against the doorframe, his towel tied across this waist. His hair was wet and messy from the shower. Jun smiled adoringly at the handmade medal before letting his gaze drop to the floor.

Realising that he's still just in his towel. He sheepishly walked to the dresser, taking out his clothes before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Seokmin turned his attention back to the piece of metal in his hand. He gave it a gentle kiss, letting his eyes close.

“You'll always be the champion that I've fallen for.” Seokmin let out a deep breath before letting the medal go.

After about ten minutes later, they finally headed for the ice rink, where they resumed their old routine of Jun trying to guide Seokmin into skiing and Seokmin failing miserably.

As Seokmin fell for the 100th time, he waved his hand in the air, gesturing for Jun to go and skate off first, letting him be on the floor.

“Go go~ no it's fine. I'm exactly where I want to be. Really! It's comfortable here!” Jun laughed but complied with Seokmin’s foolish request.

Jun skates circles around Seokmin, stretching his arms out gracefully.

He had once made the decision with himself that if ever Ice hockey fails, he'd gladly take up ice skating.

Seokmin smiles in satisfaction as his eyes followed Jun around the empty ice rink. The pure joy and happiness radiating from him is outstanding.

To end off , Jun kneels at the end and glides the last few distance to where Seokmin sat. He offered a hand to Seokmin.

“I'm always here to pick you up when you fall.”

_Cue creepy wink_

Seokmin groaned at the cringe worthiness of it all.

As Jun pulled Seokmin up, Seokmin once again lost his balance and bumped straight into Jun's chest.

Instinctively, Jun caught him by the waist, holding him tight.

“Be careful Seok. You okay there?” Jun asked.

Seokmin nodded his head quickly. Jun chuckled and placed a soft peck on Seokmin’s nose before skating them both to the exit.

Jun felt genuinely happy again. His love for the boy thawing the chill in his heart. He sighed inwardly as he felt himself going crazy in love.

XXX

 

It was getting late, Soonyoung was moving to the beat of the music. He had his eyes shut. His dance oozed freely out of his body. He tried to drown all the thoughts of Seokmin away but even the loud blasting music in his ears were just a soft whisper as compared to the thoughts of the boy he love.

The club was dimly lit. He couldn't give a single care about whoever he was bumping against. He felt strangers shoving past him but he let them be. He allowed himself to get lost in the music. He jumped when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

He turned sharply to face the worried looking Lee Seokmin.

_“Gosh that face.”_

Without even thinking, Soonyoung grabbed Seokmin’s collar and pulled the boy close, locking their lips for a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss lasted longer than the ones he shared with the others. He could feel the love poured into the kiss. As the two broke apart to breathe, a smile crept up to Soonyoung’s face.

With their foreheads still pressed against each other's, Seokmin nuzzled his nose against Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung lay his head against Seokmin’s chest, his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. The two swayed along to the music.

Seokmin stroked Soonyoung’s hair softly before planting a gentle kiss on the crown of his head.

Seokmin held onto Soonyoung’s shoulders and peeled the boy off, earning a pout from Soonyoung. Seokmin laughed and bopped his nose.

“Yah! Soonie this is an upbeat song! Come on! You've lost your groove there.” Seokmin extended a hand to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung laughed and accepted Seokmin’s hand. In spite of the upbeat song, the two waltz their way through the crowd who gave them funny looks.

That was how they were.

With pop music blasting in the background of Soonyoung’s living room, they'd waltz around in circles.

Tears stung Seokmin’s eyes as the memories of his past haunts him. Blinking his tears back, he hugged Soonyoung and asked to leave the club, to which Soonyoung obliged.

XXX

 

Seokmin laid on his bed, staring at the darkness of his room. His chest feels tight and uneasy. He rubs his hand over his heart in an attempt to ease the pain. It was starting to throb.

He sat up and drank the glass of water set on his bed side table.

He flopped back onto his mattress, sadness swell up within him. He sighs as he tossed over once more in a fruitless attempt to get to sleep.

XXX

 

The next few days swept by like a breeze. Seokmin divided his time as much as he could to give his attention to all the four boys.

Sadly, they were still not showing any signs of caving in and restoring that wonderful bond they once shared.

It was hard to regain that level of friendship when jealousy pushed every one of them to the edge.

There would always be that rough bump against the shoulder when they caught another walking down the halls with Seokmin by their side.

There's always that one who'd roll his eyes and scoff loudly when one of them went to Seokmin for help in their studies. Seokmin was never the brightest student in class and to ask him for help was a clear act of flirting.

Only once did a fight broke out and got out of hand.

The four boys were lingering around in class waiting for Seokmin to return from the restroom. It was the lunch period and Seokmin was in the toilet when the bell rang, thus missing out on the dismissal.

Seokmin had yet mentioned who would he spend time with for lunch and the guys didn't want to lose their opportunity to the others.

Wonwoo casually walked over to Seokmin’s table and placed his usual note within Seokmin’s textbook. Just as he smiled in satisfaction, Mingyu roughly pushed him by his shoulder.

“You think that's going to win his heart? That's straight up pathetic and creepy. And you know it!” Mingyu’s words were bitter and harsh.

Angered by the sudden offence, Wonwoo punched Mingyu in the face.

“Like as if your basketball skills were able to swoon him!” He spat back.

In an attempt to break up the fight between the two, Soonyoung had punched Mingyu, who in returned hit him straight in the ribs.

In the midst of the struggle against Jun, Wonwoo snapped at him, “You are another worthless soul who was willing to break his friends’ trust for a guy!”

The fight quickly got more intense, punches were thrown, bruises were formed and blood were spilled.

Though it wasn't life threatening, the injuries were severe.

Seokmin was appalled by the sight he was greeted by.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!!” His voice boomed in the room, causing everyone to pull themselves back.

Seokmin looked at each and everyone of them with utter disappointment.

A couple of minutes later, Seokmin successfully excused all five of them for the next few periods, dragged the whole lot to the rooftop and taking the first aid kit along.

Seokmin quietly mended their wounds, the tension in the air so thick it could be cut by a knife.  
The four boys watched Seokmin work in silence, occasionally drawing a wince or a hiss of pain from the boy he was attending to.

As Seokmin finished up with Soonyoung, he replaced the medicated oil back to the first aid box along with the unused cotton pads.

“Remember what happened six years ago? I was playing alone round the block and a couple of thugs came about and disturbed me? The four of you came to my rescue.. At least you guys tried. Those guys left you weaklings on the ground whimpering in pain covered in cuts and bruises. But despite being clearly out numbered and much smaller than those thugs, you guys came together to help me. Gosh.. What happened to you guys?”

As he shut the kit, he let out a deep sigh. He didn't even wait for anyone to respond, he just carried the first aid kit away and left them at the rooftop.

He spent the next few days ignoring them.

XXX

 

The guys realised that Seokmin had been missing for several school days, returning days later with a superficial excuse of catching a cold or a fever.

Seokmin has stopped ignoring them, once in awhile giving then the cold treatment, but he was more mellow about it.

He started accepting rides back home from Wonwoo.

He started visiting Mingyu during trainings.

He resumed skiing practices with Jun.

And he even agreed to join a dance class with Soonyoung.

In one of the dance sessions with Soonyoung, Seokmin was looking rather pale.

Soonyoung questioned his well being, assuring that it's fine if he'd like to just sit this one out. Seokmin shook his head and insisted that he was fine.

Resuming with their practice, the two faced the mirror to perfect their duo choreography that Soonyoung had created. The rest of the club members scattered around the room, busy with their own piece.

As Soonyoung made a perfect pirouette, he heart dropped when he saw Seokmin passed out beside him. The rest of the club members started panicking and worrying.

“Minghao! You call up the guys! Jihoon you try to reach Seokmin’s parents! I'll bring him to the hospital now!”

Soonyoung scooped up Seokmin in his arms and rushed out of the room and out of the building. He flagged down a cab which drove straight to the nearest hospital.

XXX

 

The boys sat anxiously outside the Emergency Room, chanting silent prayers.

Seokmin’s dad paced back and forth in front of the glass sliding doors as his wife sobbed silently into her handkerchief.

The four guys shot up to their feet when the doctor left the the ER, his head hung low.

The doctor glanced over that the guys before turning to Seokmin’s parents. The four guys sat back down, remembering their place.

The words they heard from the doctor stabbed them deeply.

“His condition had gotten worsen. Apparently the complications of his first operations were still causing problems and the wounds of his second op hasn't healed fully. We did the best we could but he has yet to regain consciousness.” The doctor removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, massaging the throbbing pain in his head.

He had always hated giving bad news to the families of his patients.

Seokmin’s mother cried into her husband who was shaking in fear.

“How long doctor?” The words barely able to leave his lips.

The doctor shook his head.

“It's uncertain. With a condition like his, it could be months, weeks or days. He could also be fortunate and have years ahead of him but with the complications he has faced, the chances of that are rather slim.”

Seokmin’s parents fell to their knees, crying in pain at the thought of losing their son. No parent should have to bury their own child.

None of the boys had a single wink of sleep that night.

XXX

 

Days passed before the guys finally heard news of Seokmin’s condition. They visited him regularly, after school, both individually and collectively. They tried to be there for him at any moment they could.

Only after three weeks had passed, Seokmin was finally able to talk normally again without having the piercing pain in his chest. Walking was prohibited although the boys were allowed to bring Seokmin down to the playground at the ground floor. He could walk, with a bit of assistance.

Seokmin has stopped going to school. His parents had decided that he should live his life to the fullest and not have fruitless education stressing him or holding him back.

Once again, Seokmin’s seat was vacant.

In the end of his first month being warded, he sent out a text to the four boys. All of them held the same message.

_Are my four warriors ready for a rebellion?  
-Seokmini _

The guys turned to each other, realising they all shared the same questioning expression. Four of them quietly grabbed their bags and snuck out of class before the first bell rang. Right as they got out of the door, there was only two minutes left to run across the hall and out of the school gates.

They gave a playful grin at one another before dashing into a sprint. Several teachers called out for them but they continued running. As they reached round the block from school, the boys stopped to catch their breath. Falling to the ground, they all burst out laughing.

After recollecting themselves they headed for the hospital.

The guys stood outside Seokmin’s ward, unsure to knock or just enter. Jun slid the door open slightly, the four boys topped one another to peep into the room, Seokmin was dead asleep.

They guys slowly crept into the ward, moving closer to the side of his bed.

Just as they were about to turn and let Seokmin have his peace, Seokmin shot up suddenly, scaring the four boys.

Seokmin burst out laughing.

They guys could barely smile to him, seeking how ill he looked. His tan skin how scarily pale, his cheeks hollowed and his lips a soft shade of purple.

Seokmin noticed the sad looks on their faces. He gathered up all his will to smile and chirped happily.

“It’s okay i won’t die yet. I still have a lot of time here.”

He ruffled Mingyu’s hair and pinched Jun's nose. He then scrunched up his nose playfully at Wonwoo before gently caressing Soonyoung’s cheek.

They could feel their hearts shattering further.

“Now come on! Let's go before my mum comes back. I'm supposed to be asleep till 11:30 and they'd be back in here by 11:15 to check my vitals. We have to hurry now!” Seokmin threw his blanket of him, wincing as he got off the bed.

Jun hurried forward and placed Seokmin’s arm over his shoulder, and wrapping his arm around Seokmin’s waist, supporting his weight. The five boys snuck out of the ward and out of the hospital building.

Not knowing where else to go, the guys brought Seokmin to the arcade. They guys used to spend countless of afternoons spending their money away on racing competitions and air hockey matches. Nostalgia hitting them hard as they walk through the doors.

They had loads of fun. They tried their best to avoid addressing Seokmin’s condition. Only once in awhile would they ask if he needs anything or if he wanted to adjust his sitting position.

Seokmin manages to convince the guys to try to win him a bear in the claw machine. After three rounds, Wonwoo, of course- that bag of luck, scores in winning a fluffy bear with brown fur.

Seokmin took the bear gleefully as Wonwoo presented the prize to him.

Afterwards, they had a round on the basketball machine, cheating as usual, clicking on the singles option when clearly all four of them wrestled for the shot, earning them an unbelievable high score.

They then challenged one another to a round on the dance machine. Soonyoung was oozing with talent as he flawlessly got all the moves right. His opponent, Mingyu, however wasn't as cool. After getting too many misses,he gave up halfway, going down to all fours and manually pressing the lighted steps with his hands. The whole group roared in laughter.

Seokmin took a step back, as he watched the friendship rekindled amongst the four guys. Laughing and playing together happily like they used too. Seokmin hugged the bear tight as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Being too engrossed with the game, they failed to notice Seokmin turning away, taking the hand of his nurse who sat him on a wheelchair, returning to the hospital.

Only after a shocking loss on Soonyoung’s end and a round of cheers and jeers for both Mingyu and Soonyoung, did they finally turned to realise that Seokmin was missing. They ran out of the arcade, frantically splitting up, trying to find the boy. They gathered back, panting and out of breath.

They felt the vibration from their phones, in unison, the group whipped out their phones and read the text.

_Thank you, friends._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? 
> 
> I don't know if anyone of you would remember or realise it, but this song is inspired by one of my favourite song/MV.
> 
> 2AM- I was wrong.
> 
> After listening to it again after years really made me wanna write a Seventeen version.
> 
> Side note: YAY THEY WON THEIR 2ND WIN FOR DON'T WANNA CRY LAST NIGHT! WEEEEEE SO PROUD!
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> I hope you guys had enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Tell me what you think about it!!
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
